Kendall Cassidy
'''Kendall Cassidy '''is a main character in the series. She is portrayed by Lily Collins. Biography Kendall is an amazing writer and spends her time writing short stories and poems. Her mom taught her to play piano when she was five and often plays it still, she has one in her bedroom. Kendall is best friends with Veronica Davis, Aria Shephard, Cleo Ross and formerly Avery Jenson. Kendall's mom died in freshman year, which is when Kendall went through a rebellious phase. She started dating this biker guy who hung out in a bar just outside of town, he taught her how to hack into anything, computers, phones Anything. Kendall, her dad and her sister are all very close since the death of her mother. Which is when Avery asked her to delete someones name from police database so if he ever got arrested again they wouldn't have his prints on file, she did it because Avery blackmailed her. Physical Appearance Kendall is very casual, she's always seen wearing jeans and the odd pair of shorts, she hardly ever wears heels because she thinks they are painful. She never wears makeup unless it's a special occasion and she always wears her long hair down and curly. Personality Kendall is very kind and caring and always has peoples back, she will do anything to keep the ones she cares about safe even if it costs her (she doesn't want to lose anyone else) she is shown to always put her pain on the back burner in order to pay attention to what her friends are going through. She is described to be warm, sympathetic, compassionate, empathetic, selfless, self-sacrificing, fun-loving and optimistic although ever since receiving the messages she has learned to be more serious in situations Night Avery disappeared | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} The girls were at Veronica's beach house two nights before school started, they wanted a girls night in before they started school. They were out on the beach doing their yearly tradition which was where you write what you want to happen in the next school year then you read your one from the previous year and see if it happened. After they did that they had a game of truth or dare, Avery dared Veronica to call Kate and ask her to go jogging sometime which was mean because she couldn't walk and it was their fault, they got into a huge argument and Veronica asked her to leave so she did and she never went home, two days later she was officially missing. The Kate Thing The girls went to a party one night during the summer before Avery disapeared. They got really drunk and Avery had a fight with her boyfried so she stole his car and made the girls go with her. Kendall was past out on the back seat, Cleo had her head out the window thinking she was going to be sick, Aria was sitting on Veronica's knee in the front because they couldn't get Kendall to move from the two seats. They were driving fast when another car quickly came from the other way, they smashed right into it and the car went flying. Kate and her brother were in the car, her brother was fine but Kate lost the use of her legs.